msrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokoro
thumb|left|100px|Kokoro's Theme Kokoro is the head waitress at Cafe GtOM, though mostly she's head waitress because there aren't too many servers that work in the cafe. She is responsible for planning out events in the cafe and serving the customers with a peppy smile. Appearance Kokoro enjoys wearing skorts and dresses, though her being in jeans is never something to be surprised about. She enjoys to cosplay, and sometimes forces her fellow employees at the cafe to participate in 'Cosplay Day'. Around her neck is a black choker with a rose pendant. It is always on her, and she insists it has a special purpose, though she has never told anyone what the purpose of it was. Her hair is naturally a dark brown, though she often dyes it a rather striking, rebellious pink. She carries a small gun with her, hidden by her skirt, which she uses only in self defense of herself or of her allies. Personality Always having a lot of energy, Kokoro enjoys exercising and working at her job. She's open to talking to people about their problems, and because of her listening skills, she developed rather commendable orator skills, and likes to write. Some of her hobbies include playing a particular computer game, and making up emotes. She always fights for her friends and Cafe GtOM and will side with whatever side that benefits them most. She can be spunky, random, and peppy, but she's not to be underestimated when serious. She is an avid follower of music, specifically classical, and can play the flute, as well as the piano. History Kokoro showed up in Cafe GtOM suddenly, at a time when they happened to be looking for more employees. Passing the interview, she donned an apron and served the customers with cheery smiles. However, there would always be a case of misbehaving customers, customers who would be kicked out the door by her, literally speaking. At first she was extremely bubbly and peppy, up to the point where people questioned her, but ever since, she mellowed out a bit and is simply very cheerful. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Kokoro's destructive power varies as it is stored whenever she fangirls over something extremely cute. On the other hand, her music abilities rely on her emotions at the moment. However, her mobility and agility is remarkable, and she prefers dodging and assisting people over facing an opponent head on, as one of her primary concerns in battles is safety of her allies. That is not to say, however, that she is incapable of fighting in battle. The gun that Kokoro carries shoot bullets that explode before impact, which lets her or an ally escape while an enemy takes damage, though less. Ability *Abilities **Tackle Glomp- A suppression technique that calms and slightly subdues the person being glomped. It can be used to let allies get away as the enemy is subdued, wake a person up from a trance, or even put a person into a blank, almost hypnotic trance for a short period of time. However, by using this technique, Kokoro herself is vulnerable to attacks while her allies may flee, and she is open to friendly fire. **Transfer- Kokoro can transfer her emotions into someone else. For example, she can transfer a sense of despair to the enemy, or transfer happiness to an ally. She uses this technique because she believes people have a higher chance of succeeding with beneficial emotions. **Fangirl Squeal- Using the energy she has, Kokoro releases a loud, supersonic squeal with destructive capablities, followed by a large speed boost. **Kawaii Energy- Radiating kawaii energy, Kokoro has the ability to turn inanimate objects kawaii. Kokoro's specialty is kawaii energy, though she can use a variety of different energies, such as gothic, festive, and etc. She only seems to use this ability to decorate the cafe or other decoration purposes. **LoL Mode- A mode that Kokoro can activate that puts her on an intense mode of concentration and allows her to focus and think clearly, as well as strategize. She learned this mode from someone else, and it is not as refined as some other people's. **Firework Shot- With her gun and kawaii energy, Kokoro can shoot bright, distracting fireworks. This shot is normally fired upward into the air to distract others and bring attention to the fireworks, which gives allies a small window to flee. It can also be shot at people to blind them for a couple seconds. *Symphonic Abilities *The Symphonic Abilities do not do outer damage. It damages the body from the inside, ranging from internal bleeding, to nerve damage. **Harmony/Dissonance- In Harmony, Kokoro manipulates the sound around her into a harmonic melody, which heals allies. In Dissonance, she turns the sound around her into extremely loud, grating chords and dissonant tones. After the activation of dissonance, anyone within a 10 yard range of Kokoro is immobilized for a short two seconds due to the intensity of the sound. This ability lasts a maximum of 3 minutes, and anyone within a range of 3 feet from Kokoro takes a gradual amount of damage for every minute the ability is in use. **Augmented Fifth- Kokoro empowers herself and her next used ability does extra damage. **Cadenza- Kokoro blocks out all noise and after a couple seconds of preparation, releases a speedy burst of sound. She manipulates this to form a bolt that sends a shockwave of dissonance into the first thing it touches. It does not hurt the target on the outside, but can cause internal bleeding or inner problems of the sort. **False Cadence- This ability produces a copy of the target, usually an ally. This copy cannot move, nor do damage, but instead is used to take the brunt of an attack, should the target not be able to avoid a deadly, oncoming attack. This drains a lot of energy, and Kokoro is not able to use any of her Symphonic Abilities for a long period of time after activating this ability. **Fantasie- Kokoro creates a melody of sound that surrounds a large area. In doing this, no one may leave the area. However, people with significant strength can destroy the barrier with their own magic. Another way to destroy it is to knock Kokoro unconscious. **Perfect Pitch- Kokoro rings out a true, vibrating note, that causes unbalance and can even stun some enemies. If used with Augmented Fifth, it also does damage. Relationships Kokoro believes that she doesn't have any personal enemies, and tries to maintain good relations with any people that she knows. Roggian Minus- An old friend of Kokoro's that used to frequent the cafe. Kokoro always serves him the 'regular' of omelette and milk tea and they share very similar interests. Roggian (whom she calls Rog) was the person that gave her a stuffed plushie that resembled a certain male twin Vocaloid. Guz Roca- After an interesting round of verbal arguments when they met, Roc and Kokoro actually ended up being good friends. They often talk about aspirations together, and sometimes even some philosophical ideas. Roc tends to come to her to prevent himself from flipping tables or murdering people when his day has been horrendous. Iwasawa- Iwasawa is currently employed under Kokoro. He tends to piss her off by coming in late, but despite that, they're still in a good relationship. Ekah- Kale comes to the Cafe as a regular, and is good friends with Kokoro. In the past, they hung out a lot and spend some time now catching up. ImpulseCross- ImpulseCross, whom Kokoro calls Icee, previously worked under her in the Cafe for a short period of time. She has a lot of respect for the way Icee acts in situations and feels like she can talk to him about a wide variety of things. Trivia **Created by Kokoro (ofc -____-) **Kokoro, adopting the habit from Rog, occasionally carries plushies with her. Her plushies of choice are Piyo-chan, a puffy bird wearing a strawberry hat, and Len-kun, a gift plushie from Rog. Quotes "It's magic, ne? A little bit of happiness can go pretty far." "OHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH, that's sooooooooooooooo KAWAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Happy panda! Panda paw!" "You hurt my friends, and there'll be more than just a plushie flying at your face." Category:female